A New Day: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday
by yggdrazil
Summary: Spoilers for Lord Sunday-The House is restarted a new under the Morrow and Yester Days along with the New Archetect. Yet evil is returning. On the Seventh Day a choice was made, and on the Eighth,mystery returns!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The New Archetect smiled. The House was finally in order. Each domain and day had a leader, but every leader had someone to look up to. There were Morrow Days, but under them were 4 Yester Days. The 4 Yesterdays each comtrolled a domain, they were Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. They each were overseen by the 3 Morrow Days, Monday, Saturday, and they looked up to the Head Morrow Day, Lady Sunday. The New Archetect, known as the ARTist, because of his old name Arthur, oversaw everyone, with complete control of all 7 Keys to the Kingdom. The Artist gave the Yester and Morrow Days each a baton of high sorcery, to show there power. Now the House was populated and everyone was back at work. Unfortunately, when the new old world had sprung forth from nothing, all nithlings came with it, everything from Not-Horses to Newniths. But they were kept in check. And the seperate entity Arthur was now married to Leaf and expecting a child. The Artist had no choice but to smile.

" Well, well, well, is my 'ittle Arty proud!" Lady Sunday had arrived on the Elysium and was now pinching The Artist's cheeks.

" Please," The Artist smirked, " its either the New Archetect or the Artist."

" Now, now, you'll always be Arty to me."

" Well, everything's going perfectly." Artist said, a content grin on his face.

Lady Sunday, known by the Morrow and Yester Days as Suzy, stood at 9 feet tall, a head under Artist, and was a beautiful adult. She twirled her green baton in her fingers. " Well, The Lieutinent Keeper just sent word of something, but was cut off."

Fred Initial Numbers Gold, Lieutinent Fred Initial Numbers Gold, stood up in the Front Door. A white Archway had sprung out of nowhere before him. Fred held out his sword but then the Archway was bubbling with Nothing and a force blew him off his feet. As he tumbled through the Front Door, he saw the Nothing Archway was propelling 2 figures forward. Fred sprawled on the ground and looked up, the figures towering over him. One was a man, one a woman, and both spoke in unison.

" Behold myself, the Archetect!"


	2. Doorstop Hill

Doorstop Hill

A mysterious The Archetect and the Old One, seperated again, were standing before a gawking Fred. The Old One grabbed Fred by the collar of his blue coat and growled.

" You are the Leiutenent Keeper of the Front Door!" the Archetect barked while the Old One growled.

Gulping, Fred nodded.

" Well then, Leiutenent Fred Initial Numbers Gold, take me to Doorstop Hill!" The Archetect mandated.

" You. Are. Not. Welcome." With one lashing movement, the Sword arched in Fred's arm and impaled the Old One. Grunting, the Old One released Fred who drove towards the Archetect's tall slender form. With a simple flick of her wrist, the Archetect summoned a hoard of nithlings which flooded Fred and over powered him to the point where he lost consciousness.

Coming to, Fred was under the lurking Old One. The Archetect waltzed over and sighed, kneeling next to Fred. She stroked his chin. " I am the one who created this ..."

" NO!" Fred screamed. " You only wanted to destroy it, Arthur, the Artist saved us all! I don't know what you are doing here, but like hell if I am going to let you stay!"

" Pity," the Archetect sighed.

" Indeed," agreed the Old One.

Then, the Old One was dragging a body, beaten to a pulp, blood trailing behind, towards a portal.

The Archetect and the Old One looked around them. Glossy, perfectly cut green glass led towards warm, glowing town in the distance. The sky burned a bright blue, a perfect sun radiating heat.

" Things look..._different_!" The Archetect exclaimed, a dumbfounded Old One nodding.

" Well, now that that pesky Leiutenent Keeper is taken care of, shall we claim some batons." continued the Archetect.

" Sounds good to me." accepted the Old One.

Then the archetect spread her wings and flew out over the city and Lower House, towards the Boarder Sea. The Old One sprinted off, toward the Coal cellar and the Far Reaches.

Fred woke with a start. And he screamed.

12 Setinals were surrounding him on a great clock and he was in an immaterial cage.


End file.
